


Take My Breath Away

by measure_for_measure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: Bored, and alone in the bunker, you give yourself a makeover. Dean approves. (Flash Fiction/Drabble)





	Take My Breath Away

Dean Winchester was bobbing his head along to the radio, kneeling on the stained pavement as he waxed the sleek black paint of the Impala.  
You paused in the doorway to watch him, smiling. “Nice music,” you had to shout over Jimmy Page’s guitar solo.  
Engrossed in his work, he didn’t hear you, humming along with the song. The smile on your lips grew as you walked up behind him, clothes comfortably clinging to your body. Bored and alone in the bunker, you had decided to give yourself a makeover--and you were feeling more confident with yourself than you had in a long time.  
“Dean,” you were standing beside him now, and grinned as he turned to face you, eyes widening. “Hey stud,” you hooked a finger in the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him up towards you.  
“Damn, babe,” he laughed breathlessly, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer, “You look good.”  
“Yeah.” Tilting your head back to look up into his face, you bit your lip. “What are you gonna do about it?” Pressing your chest against his, you let your fingers trail down to his waist. A groan escaped him as he leaned in to kiss you roughly. He bit your lower lip, the gentle pressure making you want to melt into his embrace.  
“Wanna take this somewhere else?” You pulled away from his lips to whisper into his ear.  
“No,” his voice was husky, and he pushed you back against the hood of the Impala.  
A shiver danced down your spine, the metal of the car cold against the bare skin of your legs. “Fine with me,” and taking his face in your hands, you kissed him again.


End file.
